No quiero perderte
by natsuri1416
Summary: Chat Noir ve morir a Bridgette en sus propias manos, esas manos que la dañaron con su cataclismo


**No podía estar pasando, el no quería atacarla a ella el quería…el quería darle a otra cosa pero…**

**-C…Ch…Chat~ pero la voz débil de la chica le confirmo que lo que pasó es real, el había Bridgette con su cataclismo.**

**Chat**** Noir intentaba proteger a la azabache de un Akuma que era muy fuerte.**

**El**** Akuma se hacía llamar _le transporteur_ y el podía aparecer en los lugares que se le diera la gana pero lo más peligroso de el es que ponía a personas en peligro.**

**Ya que no solo se transportaba el, también podía transportar a personas inocentes para que aparecieran frente a él evitando que lo atacarán o haciendo que cayeran de una gran altura para distraer a los héroes.**

**Ladybug**** había ido a pedir ayuda pero según Chat, ella ya había demorado.**

**Así**** que había decidido atacar al Akuma con su cataclismo.**

**Pero…el**** Akuma apareció a la chica que lo acosaba en su forma de civil pero en su forma de héroe lo ayuda frente a él y él la atacó a ella.**

**Y**** ahí estaban ahora, Bridgette tirada en el piso muy débil y con una mancha negra en su estómago, antes era pequeña pero poco a poco se fue expandiendo por su cuerpo.**

**-N-no****…. Princess.- chat no soporto y solo se puso junto a ella tomándola de su cuerpo y recostándola en su regazo.**

**-C-chaton…-bridgette**** extendió su mano derecha la cual ya estaba negra y acarició como pudo la mejilla del mínimo.****Ahora no le importaba que Ladybug estuviera tras el Akuma junto a viperion y que se alejaran de el.**

**Ahora su vista estaba fija en como**** la azabache iba poniéndose más débil por su culpa, y sin notarlo empezó a llorar abrazando a la azabache.**

**-Lo**** siento princesa…. Bridgette no me dejes porfavor.- apenas pudo decir mientras empezaba a hablar con dificultad por las lágrimas.**

**Abrazo**** con algo más de fuerza a Bridgette y son notarlo se destransformo.**

**-C..chat tu…tu traje~**

**Félix**** no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras tomaba las mejillas de Bridgette para que lo viera e intentaba hablar de la forma más calmada posible.**

**-M-my**** princesa, ¿Enserio t-te preocupas más por mi?-**

**Bridgette vio los ojos de Félix, esos ojos que suelen ser fríos y calculadores, ahora demostraban cariño, preocupación pero mayormente tristeza.**

**-¿Q-quien lo diría?...Félix…lamento todo…y-y lame-lamento dejar…te- y sin más que decir Bridgette se volvió cenizas dejando a Félix con los brazos en la misma posición.**

**Pero esta vez sin sujetar a nada.****-No…no no no…¡BRIDGETTE**!-

-¡NO!- Félix despertó sentándose en su cama muy agitado y sudando frío.

Vio a todas partes y noto que estaba en su habitación y que Plagg estaba flotando frente a él viéndolo preocupado.

-Chico, ¿Estas bien?- iba a decir algo más pero Félix se levantó rápido y dijo solo dos palabras, sin haber notado que aún seguía llorando.

-Plagg, transfórmame.- y así chat noir salió por la ventana teniendo solo un lugar en mente a donde ir.

Bridgette estaba concentrada terminando un diseño para un hermoso vestido de noche que Allegra le encargó.

-Woow Bridgette esta vez sí me sorprendiste- y ahí estaba tikky dándole ánimos mientras comía una galletita en su hombro.

-Gracias tikky, y ahora solo me falta pensar que color usar ya que ella lo quiere para la fiesta de su….-no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucho un ruido en su cama.

Noto como tikky se fue a esconder y ella dejó su lápiz para ir a ver qué había sido eso, aunque claro ya se daba una idea.

-Chaton es muy tarde para….-y sin previo aviso fue envuelta por esos brazos cubiertos de cuero.

-Chat ¿Qué sucede?-Bridgette correspondió queriendo decir algo para animarlo, pero no pudo al oír unos sollozos.

-Chat Noir dime qué sucede, quiero ayudarte.-

Chat Noir tomo de las mejillas a Bridgette, con una mirada muy preocupada y muy angustiada, como si temiera que con solo soltarla ella va a desaparecer.

-Solo no me dejes….no quiero perderte, no a ti también por favor Bridgette solo no…no quiero.- y se soltó a llorar más abrazándola de nuevo intentando olvidar el sueño y darse la idea de que la que estaba abrazando era la Bridgette real y no la de su sueño.

Pero Bridgette se quedó confundida solo abrazando a chat noir acariciando un poco su cabello para calmarlo.

-Calma chaton, no te voy a dejar, lo juro-

Chat Noir se calmó un poco empezando a ronronear por las caricias de Bridgette.Olvidando esa horrible visión de ver a Bridgette muriendo en sus brazos.

Ahora solo quería disfrutar la compañía de la Bridgette real, la que estaba abrazando y que iba a intentar cambiar de actitud con ella en su forma de civil porque no quería que lo de su sueño se haga realidad.

Y de verdad esperaba que Hawkmoth sea tan cruel como para crear un Akuma como el que soño.

**Hola! ok lo se algo triste ñero querka escribir algo con un poco de drama jaja, me base en una imagen de chat noir y marinette asi que no pude evitar hacerla.****sobre mi historia de forest si la seguire pero quiero darme bien la idea para los akumas y para los personajes que agregue y agregare a futuro, asi que tengan paciencia porfavor si la seguiré.****asi que sin mas qje decir si quierem darme ideas para akumas para forest las aceptaré con mucho gusto.****asi que hasta la proxima a todos **


End file.
